


Mutant and Proud

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens with Dr. Hank McCoy and his first class of students. <br/>(Post X-Men Last Stand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post X-Men: Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's welcoming speech sets the tone for the new year.

Dr. Hank McCoy stands at the podium and looks out at all the faces of the students and news crews and takes a deep breath. A fear gripes him as he thinks about the world these kids (They look so young!) will inherit. A world with Weapon X and treatments to "cure" what nature had given them, a world of fear and prejudice, a world that still feared them no matter how hard he has fought all these years. A light cough catches his attention and he looks off stage to Storm who smiles encouragingly.

"Students, it is my great honor to welcome you to a new year at the Xavier Institute," he began while thinking how much he missed Charles and not just because this duty would have been his. It really was unfair to make Hank give the speech as he was practically new to the Institute, none of the students knew him. But Logan refused saying his was not a face for public consumption and Storm demurred based on her lack of speaking experience which left him as the most senior educator.

"Before we open the doors officially, I must beg your indulgence for a speech I have prepared. I would prefer brevity but the world is watching and what better time to grandstand, eh?" His levity falls flat but he continues.

"We stand here today where once there were ruins. We stand here today where once there was conflict. We stand here today where once there was fear. We stand here today at a new beginning. A beginning of a new world where each of us can look to the world and declare ourselves 'mutant and proud'."

Mummers began then, from the teachers, the students and the news crews. Mutant and proud had been Magneto's rally for so long, everyone knew it.

"I say this not as a rallying call to arms. I say this for the simple truth it is or perhaps should be is a better turn of phrase. There are many who say mutants are a separate species, that we are the next step in human evolution." Out of the corner of his eye he even sees Logan beginning to look worried.

"To all of this I say bullocks." His use of a curse word causes many snickers from the students.

"Is an albino a separate species from it's parents? No. A redhead? A blond? What of a son who is taller than his parents? A daughter more intelligent? Perhaps we are a step of evolution. Perhaps we are humanity's adaptation to this new world we are making for ourselves but we are still human! To forget that leads to terrorism, 'cures' and other absurdities. We are as we are. There is nothing to cure. We are your brothers and sisters, sons and daughters. We are you and we stand before you, mutant and proud. Not to belittle you but to stand for what we deserve." He pauses to look over the students and sees shock and the beginnings of pride in their eyes.

"Well, I think I've taken enough of your time. Students, all of you, my words were for both you and the world. Only together can we put all the fear behind us. Only together as mutants and humans can we truly be mutant and proud. Thank you."

As he left Logan grabbed his arm and hissed, "A little inflammatory don't you think?"

"Perhaps, but tell me I was wrong," Hank challenges him with a tired smile. "Tell me no one out there wasn't thinking the same thing."


	2. Homeroom: Day 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Hank's homeroom.

"Good morning everyone," Hank says as the students, _his_ students, file into the classroom. He stands at the blackboard in his shirtsleeves, suspenders and pants; his jacket draped over his chair. Shoeless, he flexes his feet nervously. "If you would take your seats please? Thank you. I am Dr. Henry McCoy, in case you couldn't read the black board or have lived under a rock your entire lives. I hope you will come to call me Hank but I leave that up to you. Look about you at your neighbors. This is your squad for the next ninety days and I am your adviser. Each morning we will meet here and I will have some lesson or exercise for you. While this is a school, the purpose of your homerooms is to help you adapt to being in a school where you do not have to hide your talents.

"Once the first ninety days are up you have the option of transferring to another mentor and squad. If for some reason, and I do not see this happening with us, you have a conflict within your squad or with your teacher, after thirty days you may petition the Headmaster or Headmistress for transfer. We have this time frame because building a trusting relationship takes time and effort. At anytime you may request a meeting with the Headmasters or me to discus any problems you have with fellow students or teachers. Any questions?" 

He pauses, hopefully, and he looks out at the eight students, yet none of them were looking at him; well one definitely was. A slight, blond boy, and another might be, the redhead with the hoodie pulled over her face. He raises his eyebrows to make sure they knew he was looking for any input before sighing and pulling out the roll book. With the hint of a wicked grin on his face he does a standing flip to catch the bar above his desk with his feet. The class gasped but quickly fell back into teenaged silence.

 _"Tough audience,"_ he couldn't help thinking. "Very well. I know all of you are here, but I will do roll simply so that I may begin to associate faces with names. When I call your name please do something more than breath." He pauses again to see if anyone isn't too cool to laugh and gives up. "If you do feel so inclined, when I call your name, describe your talents or demonstrate them if it is safe to do so. Alright?

"Amara Aquila?"

"Here," a bored blond girl in a high fashion sweatshirt said. Of all the students she sat the straightest and though she tried to look bored, her attention was to the front of the class. "I can control lava."

"A pleasure to met you and thank you for not demonstrating today. We will have the opportunity soon though, I promise you. Roberto da Costa?"

"Yo," said a Brazillian looking boy in a football jersey. He stood and turned a solid black before picking up Amara and her desk with a laugh.

"Mr. da Costsa, please do not pick up fellow students without their permission! Thank you and I look forward to exploring your powers. Samuel Guthrie?"

"Right here sir," the lanky boy drawled with a raised hand and a thick Kentucky accent. "I can fly but only in straight lines. Nothin' can hurt me while I do."

"Guthrie? Any relation to a Sheriff Dale Guthrie in Lake County, Illinois?"

"Don't rightly know sir, but my family is big."

"Interesting. Well, we'll see if we can help you steer a little better as you fly. Xi'an Coy Manh?"

There is a pause until a shy Vietnamese girl raises her hand.

"Would you like to tell us of you talents?" Hank asks, but she just shakes her head. "Okay\\. Perhaps later you'll feel more comfortable. Danielle Moonstar?"

The tall Native American girl ( _Cheyenne, Hank thought) next to Xi'an stands and raises her chin defiantly. "I am not here to entertain you!"_

Hank holds his hands out defensively. "And that is not what I asked. If you have no wish to express your talents, that's fine. We'll have plenty of time in training sessions."

"I need no training." Danielle replied rebelliously. "My grandfather raised me as a warrior!"

"With all respect," Hank replies in Cheyenne, "even the greatest Brave practices her skills. Douglas Ramsey?" He calls out in English as Danielle retakes her seat with a scowl.

"Here sir," Douglas, the slight blond boy who had been paying attention before says. "I can translate and speak any language, even ones I don't know yet."

"Remarkably useful," Hank replies impressed. While not the best in a combat situation, the potential outside of a fight was immense. "Illyana Rasputin?"

"Da," a slight blond in farm clothes replies with a heavy Russian accent. "I can move from one place to other, not time."

"Could you explain better?" Hank replies in Russian though a different dialect than her native. She explains and he gives her a new word, "Teleportation, a very useful talent! And last but not least, Rahne Sinclair?"

The hooded girl in the back, who is folded in on herself, nods barely and Hank gives her a smile. He can tell she is going to need some special attention. "Rahne? Would you like to tell use what your talent is?"

"No. It is sinful," comes a small voice with a heavy Scottish brogue.

Hank drops the roll book to the desk below him and removes his glasses. "Child...Rahne," he says remembering how much he hated his mutation at this age, "there is nothing sinful about being a mutant."

"I do'na want ta." She replies more firmly and Hank knows not to push her. "Very well," he says with a smile. He hopes she will be ready someday soon and he hopes he will be able to help her.


	3. Confession Is Never About The Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank calls in some help for Rahne Sinclair

"Good evening Kurt," Hank says into the phone. He had tried to get Rahne to open up for three days with no success and finally decided he would never be able to without some help. Her obvious Catholic leanings give him hope that Kurt Wagner might be able to help; and so he called, hoping Kurt was available.  
  
" _Guten Abend_ , Hank!" Kurt replied. "I trust you are well, _mein freund_?"  
  
"Somewhat. Getting settled in to the school. In fact, that is what I have called. I have a student who is very religious and someone seems to have taught her that mutants are the devil's children."  
  
" _Und_ you would like me to try _und_ help? Poor child. Of course, I will come right away. Will tomorrow be sufficient?"  
  
"Yes that will be fine. I believe she would like to confess as well, though I can't imagine anything she can have done that warrants it."  
  
" _Herr Doktor_ , do you not remember being a child? Besides, confession is never about the sin. I will see you _und_ this child tomorrow for lunch, _Ja_?"  
  
"Thank you Kurt. Will you be able to stay for a few hours? I am sure Storm and Logan would like to see you."  
  
"I shall see. Farewell." Kurt replied and hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The next day, Hank introduced Kurt to Rahne. Rahne was startled by Kurt's appearance at first but relaxed once she saw his clerical collar.  
  
"Are you a priest, sir?" She asked politely. She was dressed in her usual sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and took the seat Hank offered her near Kurt.  
  
" _Nein_ ," Kurt replied kindly. "Not yet. Rome is still debating my confirmation."  
  
Shocked, Hank interrupted, "But you petitioned last year. What is the problem?"  
  
Kurt shrugged apologetically and with humility. "They are debating whether a creature such as myself has a soul. Can you blame them? I mean look at me."  
  
"With all due respect," Hank (a confirmed Agnostic) said carefully, out of respect for Kurt and Rahne's feelings, "this is foolishness! And how can you apologize for them? You've wanted to be a priest, to serve your God, all your adult life! And they would bar you from that?"  
  
"I do not need the approval of Rome to serve God, just as God's voice does not come from Rome but here," Kurt replied, tapping his chest. "I hear Him and if He doesn't wish Rome to confirm me, then I will meditate on the reason and continue as I have."  
  
"I fear you have too much patience, my friend, but I didn't ask you here to debate. Rahne, if you wish, Kurt has offered to hear your confession."  
  
"I would like that," she replied, shyly.  
  
"May we use your office? We need privacy _und_ security."  
  
"Of course, of course," Hank says as he stands and leaves.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Thirty minutes was all it took. Hank had been trying everything he could think of for three days and Kurt succeeds in thirty minutes.  
  
"Hank?" Kurt said through the slightly open door. "Could you step inside please?"  
  
"Of course." Hank replies. He wanted to leap from the wall he was leaning against but decided to keep any sudden moves to a minimum which proved wise as even from the doorway Hank could smell Rahne's fear. "Kurt?" he asks worriedly.  
  
"Shhh. It is okay," Kurt replies, closing and locking the door behind Hank. Hank couldn't decide if Kurt was speaking to him or Rahne. She stood hunched over with her back to the door; her hoodie still pulled over her head and the sleeves pulled over her hands. "It is okay _fräulein_ , you can trust Hank. He knows your fear und would never betray your confidence."  
  
As Rahne turned to face them, Hank took a steadying breath, ready for anything. Once he could see her, truly see her, a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. He had expected so much worse than the truth. She  had pulled the hood back to reveal the wolf snout of her mutant form; a reddish brown fur covered her from head to foot and claws tipped each finger. The best Hollywood werewolf had nothing on her. "Enchanting," Hank says with a clear voice. "Fabulous! We will get some clothing made which can fit both your forms."  
  
Rahne gave a hesitant smile and stood slightly taller. A first step on a long road.


End file.
